The High School Reunion
by E. Nosidame
Summary: What happens when the cast of 13 are reunioned for the first time at their high school reunion? Brett and Lucy, Evan and Patrice, and Kendra and Archie are all married. Rated T now. May be M later. My first 13 FanFic! I WILL UPDATE!Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. 13 is my favorite off-Broadway musical (I am also a massive WICKED fan) and I was wondering what would happen at the High School reunion of the characters. More chapters to come. THANKS 4 READING! And Enjoy.

Patrice Goldman was tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for her husband of five years, Evan, to be ready to head off to their high school reunion. Though not entirely thrilled about going, she was egar to see what had happened to the people that made her teen years miserable.

"Evan, hurry up or we're going to be late!" She called from the living room.

"Don't worry, Patrice. If we arrive an hour late, we will still be the first ones there."

"I know."

Evan emerged from their bedroom a minute later and pulled Patrice into his arms.

"You ready to face everyone again?"

"No."

Evan gently kissed her lips before saying, "Well, not showing up will be worse than going, because we will never hear the end of it from Archie."

Of all of the people in their high school and middle school lives, the only couple Evan and Patrice stayed in touch with were Archie, and his bride to be, Kendra.

Lucy and Brett were still in bed an hour before they needed to head off to the reunion. Lucy, of course had her outfit ready; she'd laid it out weeks before, so there wasn't really a need for her to rush. Brett, on the other hand, had every intention of throwing on jeans and one of his minor league jerseys, and barely running anything but some gel though his hair.

Reluctantly, Lucy rolled out of their bed and almost squished the dog, Buttercake.

The name for their Rottweiler had been Brett's idea and Lucy had all but grown to despise it.

Minutes after Lucy stepped out of the shower; Brett was up, and getting himself dressed.

"I don't know why we have to go to this. " Brett told her.

"We've been over this before, it's because I want to show off my fabulous engagement ring to all the those losers we went through school with. Especially Kendra. She's thinks she's living the life, engaged to that cripple."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"You forget everything. Including our adversity. Every freaking year."

A.N. I know it';s short but there IS more to come. I'll update sometime before January 1st. I promise; for now, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

The button you must click to do this is right there…..


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will (hopefully) be a little longer than the last, and I just worte it so don't come after me like everybody in Tangled does to Flynn Ryder—sorry, I saw that movie last night. IT IS SOOOO DAMN GOOD I WOULD NOT CARE IF YOU STOPPED READING JUST TO GO SEE IT! (As long as you come back ) Anyway, my next FanFiction will most like a TANGLED one, but I will update this one as soon as I can. MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!**

"Archie, hon, we gotta go!" Kendra called to her fiancee.

"I'm coming, babe!"

Archie emerged from thier bedroom, crutch in one hand, and Kendra's purse in the other.

"I think you forgot something, Kendra," he said with a smierk.

"Thank you, Archie," Kendra said as she walked over to kiss him. Once she had, she put her arms around his neck, and he imdetimly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck.

"Can we be a little late?" Kendra asked, turning back to the bed.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" she moaned as she ran her finger though his arms, and rocked her hips against his.

"Because…"

"That's not a reason, Archie," Kendra said as she placed her hand on his check.

"Fine. You get your way. Again." Archie sighed, before he began kissing her and leading her back toward their room.

Patrice let out a deep breath as Evan pulled into the parking lot of their old high school. Once parked, he pulled her off the passenger seat and onto his lap.

"I know you're worried," he said as he laced his fingers though hers. Evan didn't give his wife a chance to respond, for he had began to kiss her, running his hands down her body and though her hair.

"I feel like I have done this before," Patrice murmured, referring to the time they had made love in the backseat of this very car, and in this very parking lot.

"Yeah, well then it wasn't brood daylight, and we didn't have to go face everybody after."

"You're right." With one final kiss, Patrice pried herself off her husband, and grabbed her purse.

"Let's do this."

**A.N. Okay, so it might have been a little shorter, but I am getting kicked off the computer by my ten year old sister, and she is also telling me that I should go call my friend who just got out of the hospital to see how he is feeling. PLEASE REVIEW! It's Christmas, and it's the least you can do. If I get 5 reviews by December 28****th****, I will update twice before I go back to school and things get crazy again. MERRY CHIRTSMAS! (And the review button…..RIGHT THERE!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Oh my god, I am SORRY! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but school and stuff have been crazy I haven't had much time to myself, let alone update. Like yesterday, for example. I was at the gym, on the treadmill while listening to a song I need to learn for choir, and I had my English, Science and Math notes all up to prepare to all the tests I have this week. Sooo, yeah Also, I will hopefully start a FanFic for the new movie THE SOCIAL NETWORK, only cuz I am TOTALLY IN LOVE With the one if the guys in it, Andrew Garfiled. But HERE ITS IS! CHAPTER 3! ENJOY!**

Lucy was ready to go, and definitely getting annoyed. She was sitting in the passenger seat of their only car, waiting for her husband to come out of the house so they could get to their god damn reunion already.

Brett stumbled out a minute later, and on the way to their former high school, they didn't talk much, with the exception of Lucy explaining how she wanted this day to go.

"Make to sure to tell everyone about your draft. And that the wedding was in New York. And of course, how mush you spent of my ring."

"Lucy, I don't know why you need to brag about everything all the time. Our wedding was amazing, and personally, I see it as more of a private thing. Second of all, there is good chance everybody already knows about my draft because it was the newspaper.

And lastly, there is no way in hell I will ever tell our former classmates how much I spent on your god damn wedding ring."

"I don't really care what you think. I have an image to protect, and if my image is shattered because of you think is right."

"Lucy…."

After getting out of bed for the second time, Archie and Kendra were in the car, on their way to their former high school. Kendra was fiddling with the radio and when she'd finally settled on a song she liked, she rested her hands lightly on her stomach, and she turned to her fiancée.

"Are we going to tell them?""Tell them what?"

"Why we're getting married."

"I'm marrying you because I love you, and I hope that's the reason you're marrying me."

"I meant why we're getting married before we planned."

"Oh, yeah. Because I knocked you up."

"Archie!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when I say that. We're getting married earlier than we both planned because we're having a baby."

"Thank you."

A.N. HA! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Until next time,- M. Forbes.

Ps-rent the social network and then private message me telling me what you think cuz I cant find anyone in my town yet who liked it as much as I did. Ta-ta for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM sorry about not updating sooner! Believe it or not, I had this chapter written back in July in time to coincide with my camp performance of 13, but then I ended up falling desperately and crazily in love with my cast mate and when I admitted this I kinda got rejected. So I have not been able to listen to 13 or read it or even post this since it made me too upset. But I have decided that since it is a new year, it is time to move on.**

**BUT, here is chapter 4!**

**(PS I changed my name- Sorry for the confusion!)**

Evan sighed linked arms with his wife as they entered their old high school, a large banner that screamed in sliver lettering "WELCOME BACK, CLASS OF 2016!". Evan smiled. This school was just as overzealous and peppy has it had been ten years ago. He didn't even miss, though. High school had treated him considerably well, despite his hellish middle school years. Once you leave being thirteen behind, everything gets pretty easier, but not without a few life bumps. Like his wife's recent miscarriage.

If Evan was a good friend, he would know what most of his old high school buddies had been up to since last year, but work had been crazy and he and Patrice had starting trying to start a family. All he knew was that Archie had only been in the hospital once, and that was good, and Brett and Lucy had adopted another dog. He knew this because of his mother always running into one of them somewhere and would then call and tell him what was new in their lives.

"Evan! Patrice! It's so nice to see you guys!" squeals Charlotte, who is working the sign in booth.

"You, too, Charlotte. Where's Malcolm?" Patrice says.

"Not coming. He said after what happened last year, he wouldn't be back until our 25th reunion."

Last year, Brett had told Malcolm he was dying and wanted Malcolm to visited, when in reality he had just wanted someone to 'accidently' let the dog out so he wouldn't have to put up with it anymore. Malcolm had been furious to find out it was all a joke.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Patrice answers. "So where are we sitting this year?"

"You two are with Archie and Kendra and Lucy and Brett and I over at table 3. I'll see you guys later!" Charlotte says, giving them each name tags where their names and senior class photos on them.

Evan and Patrice cross the old high school cafeteria and take their seats just as a screaming echoes through the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LEFT IT UNLOCKED?"

"Sorry, Lucy, but Buttercake was barking and-"

"AND WHAT, BRETT? WHAT? ALL OUR THINGS COULD BE STOLEN!"

"Lucy, no one in there right mind is going to break into our house."

"So you are saying we don't own anything worth stealing?"

"Lucy, that's not what-"

Back at the table, Evan and Patrice just look at each other.

"Their here." They say in unison.

_Let the drama begin._


End file.
